


Domestic Accident

by KrimsonMistress



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Accident, Affairs, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: Jack wants to try something new with Ianto but it doesn't end up like it had been planned.





	Domestic Accident

It had been a rough day. Ianto got back home way after midnight. He was extremely tired but since he hadn't eaten anything during the day, he entered the kitchen instead of the bedroom.

They had been hunting a nasty alien which nearly killed him. Jack saved his life, by sacrificing his own. Special to others probably, but not for him. He didn't even dare to think it was something special. Jack would have died for the others, too.

Ianto got some eggs and bacon from the fridge and threw them into a frying pan. His stomach was grumbling even more with that smell in his nose. He didn't even wait for the food to finish properly, he just placed it on a plate and sat down on the table. Right when he wanted to take the first bite, his doorbell rang. He let out an undefined curse and stood up to open the door.

Jack was leaning in the door case with a grin on his lips. "Oh good, you're still awake."

"I was about to eat something."

"Don't you want to invite you savior for dinner?"

Ianto stepped aside to let him in. Jack entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Very spartan food."

"I don't need a feast at 1am."

"Maybe you do." Jack grabbed his waist, pulling him on his lap.

"Jack, I really need to eat something first. I haven't eaten all day long." Despite his words, Ianto gave his lover a long kiss.

"Oh, I don't think so. You'll get languorous, if you eat now. And we don't want that." Jack grinned at him.

"What do we want then?" Ianto smiled back at him. His hunger for Jack was stronger than the one for food.

"I've noticed something the last time I visited you."

"Oh?" Ianto stroked through Jacks hair. "What could that be?"

Jack laughed quietly before looking back at him. "You've got a hook at the ceiling over your bed. Want to tell me something?"

"Oh. That." Ianto scratched his head. "It's not as exciting as you might think. My nephew made a dreamcatcher for me when he still visited Kindergarten and my sister placed the hook there without asking me. It broke pretty fast though. David isn't the best one at crafting."

"You've got a nephew?" Jack rose an eyebrow. "You never told me."

"Didn't I?" Ianto sighed. "Well, you didn't tell me about your family either."

"That's true. There are more important things to discuss. Like... is that hook strong enough to hold you?"

"I don't know. We'll have to find out."

Jack laughed and lifted Ianto up, carrying him to the bedroom. "I've got a present for you, you know?", he grinned while jumping onto the bed with him.

"Is it in your pants?"

"It is. But it's not what you think." Jack put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a pair of sturdy handcuffs. They weren't separated by a chain and looked like they'd been used for torturing in another life... to hang people up on walls.

"How romantic and sweet of you." Ianto smiled.

"Oh, that's totally in right now. You should try it on." Jack grinned.

"Shouldn't I change first?" Ianto slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh, yeah." Jack licked his lips for a second. "That's a good look. I like that look."

"Maybe you want to help me... to complete it. As my... fashion advisor." Ianto stroked over his chest while saying the last word.

"Oh, I have an advice for you..." Jack grabbed his hips and pulled him into a hot kiss while opening his pants with one hand. "There are definitely outdated", he murmured against his lover's lips. "Put them off."

"If you say so." With a bit of Jacks help, Ianto kicked his pants down to the floor.

"That's better." Jack nodded. "But not quite perfect." He pulled the waistband of Ianto's briefs and let it snap back on his skin. It let him gasp a little.

"So, what's your advice?"

"Off with those sweaty underwear. Nobody wants to see that. Seriously, why didn't you go showering?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Because I wanted to eat first but then I got interrupted."

Jack shook his head. "Honestly. You should have known that I would come."

"I never know." Ianto crossed his arms. "You come and go whenever you want."

"Sometimes you won't let me come."

That made Ianto smile again. "Oh yes. That's always funny."

Jack laughed and laid an arm around him. "You're a little sadist."

"I love the expressions you make and how you curse me."

"Do you think it's smart to say that while I'm planning to cuff you onto the ceiling?"

"Oh yes." Ianto smirked. "Don't disappoint me."

"You know me." Jack pulled down Ianto's briefs.

"Oh yes." Ianto put off his shirt and was now completely naked. He folded his hands and gave Jack the most innocent look, as if it was his first time. Of course, Ianto was everything but innocent.

"Give me your hands." Jack grinned and cuffed the younger one up.

"I hope they aren't infected with ancient bacteria. They look like you've kept them since the dark ages." Ianto looked at his hands.

"Actually...!"

"You know what? I don't want to know." Ianto smiled a little. "And I don't want to know how many have worn them for you."

"You sound so unmotivated. What is it?" Jack rested a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"I'm not unmotivated. Just get me up there."

Jack laughed. "That's what I want to hear."

Ianto stood up on the bed and stretched his arms to the hook. He had to go tiptoe.

Jack connected it with the cuffs briefly. "Feeling comfortable?"

"Depends on how you define comfortable. It's not like I'm lying on a couch but I'm pretty turned on, yes."

Jack laughed again. "I can see that." He winked.

"Enjoying the view?" Ianto lifted an eyebrow.

"Hang in there, baby!" Jack laughed.

"Really?" Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. Here comes my excuse." Jack opened his pants.

"It has to be a good one for that lame line."

"Hey." Jack opened his arms and tilted his head. "My excuses are always exquisite."

"Then why are you still talking?"

Jack laughed again, grabbed Ianto's hips and lifted him up. He didn't waste time in taking off his clothes, he just freed his already hard cock and inserted it right into Ianto's butt.

The younger one screamed since he was completely unprepared. But Jack knew that he didn't mind. He just needed a few seconds to get used to it and Jack used them for some hot neck kisses.

"Fuck...", Ianto murmured. A sign that he was more than ready.

Slowly, Jack started moving. The cuffs squeaked a little but all in all it seemed to work so he started moving faster.

Ianto moaned out loud and leaned back his head. "Fuck! Yes!"

Jack snickered and grabbed his hips tighter. It was a bit challenging to keep the balance on the shaky mattress but that didn't bother him. He even increased the speed again.

 

But that was a little too much. The hook couldn't bear that pressure anymore and broke down from the ceiling. Jack couldn't react fast enough, so Ianto bumped his head to the wall and fell down. The yank forced Jack on the knees as well, since he still was connected with his lover. He landed on him very ungentle.

"Ianto! Are you okay?" Jack looked up at his face.

"I... think so." Ianto seemed rather surprised from the sudden fall.

"Okay, then let's..." Jack stumbled as he saw blood running down Ianto's head. "Fuck!"

"We are." Ianto smiled amused. "You should continue moving though."

"No, no, you're bleeding!"

"Am I? My head hurts a little..." Ianto wanted to touch his head, but of course he couldn't, since his hands were still cuffed.

"Wait." Jack slowly moved out of his lover and grabbed the keys to unlock the handcuffs.

"It's not that bad, Jack..."

"Shut up. I've heard many men saying that right before dying."

"I hope that was on the battlefield, not in their bedrooms."

"I once had sex with someone who died during it. It wasnâ€™t my fault, I swear. But it was extremely awkward. I didn't know what to do."

Ianto smiled a little. 'Well, I'm not dead. I just bumped my head."

"And you're bleeding. I'm getting you first aid." Jack stood up and closed his pants.

"That's really unnecessary." Ianto shook his head and twitched a little. "Okay... it hurts a little more when I move."

"See?" Jack sighed and left the bedroom. He knew that Ianto kept his first-aid kit in the kitchen, though he didn't know why. He wasn't that bad at cooking.

 

Armed with a bandage and tissues Jack went back to the bedroom. Ianto was now sitting on the edge of the bed and pressed his hand on the wound.

"Did it get worse?"

"It won't stop bleeding."

"Let me have a look." Ianto put his hand down and did let Jack investigate the wound. 

"Will I die?", he asked jokingly.

"It's a laceration. Do you feel dizzy or something?"

"A little."

Jack kneeled down in front of Ianto and looked him in the eyes. "Look, it's possible that you've got a mild concussion. Maybe you should go to the hospital."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I know some things about medicine, but I'm no doctor. I'll tie up the wound but you should definitely get checked as soon as possible."

"Okay." Ianto looked at him. "Could we please never use that hook again?"

Jack had to laugh. "Definitely not." He wrapped the bandage around Ianto's head and cleaned the blood off his face.

"Thank you." Ianto gave him a light smile and then carefully touched the bandage. "It hurts."

"You really should go and see a doctor."

"I can't drive like this. I'll have to wait until the busses go again."

"I'll drive you." Jack nodded.

"Really?" Ianto's smile got warm now.

"Yes, but only if you put on some clothes. I don't want to explain that to the doctor."

"Well, I'll have to tell him something about how it happened."

"Domestic accident."

"Rather domestic abuse."

The both had to laugh. Jack padded Ianto's shoulder and got up. "Now put on some clothes already."

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say that." Ianto got up and went to the closet.

"Me neither." Jack winked.

 

While walking down to the car Jack had to support Ianto since he felt dizzier with every move. When Jack started the engine he just closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat while the immortal got a little worried.

Finally, they entered the hospital. It was empty and quiet and had that horror movie flair.

"Hello?", Jack shouted. "Anybody there?"

A pretty young nurse appeared in the entrance hall. In every other situation Jack definitely would have flirted with her.

"Can I help you?", she asked.

"My friend here needs some. He bumped his head really hard and probably has got a concussion. I'm no doctor but I thought it'd be better, if he got checked." Jack took a brief look at Ianto.

"Doctor Greenhill is still here and we have no other emergencies tonight. He'll surely take a look at him." The nurse gave Jack a light smile. "Please follow me."

"Pleasure." Jack couldn't resist to wink at her. She didn't respond and lead the way to the doctor's office.

"Please wait outside for a second." She got into the office and Jack looked at Ianto. He got a little pale and leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Jack carefully stroke to his hair, attentive not to touch the wound.

"Yes, I am. I'm just tired. I want to go to bed after this."

"Of course." Jack placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

The nurse left the office and looked at them. "The doctor is ready for you now. Please come in."

"Thank you." Jack gave her a warm smile before entering the office with Ianto.

Doctor Greenhill was a middle-aged man with a warm smile and round glasses. He shook their hands and they introduced themselves to each other. Then the doctor invited them to take a seat on two chairs in front of his desk. They took the offer.

"So, Mr Jones, please tell me what happened."

"Domestic accident", Ianto murmured while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Could you be more precise about that?"

"... Fell down from a ladder."

"What were you doing on a ladder at 1am?"

"... Painting the walls."

Doctor Greenhill folded his hands. "I have got medical confidentiality. There is no need in lying to me."

Ianto didn't dare to look him in the eyes. His cheeks turned a little red. "We tried a very dumb method to have sex."

"You don't want to know how many people come here because of that reason." The doctor let out a sigh.

"Oh, I do want to know." Jack grinned.

"Well, I don't have to ask whose idea it was then." Doctor Greenhill looked at Jack with a strict glance.

"Hey, it could have worked!"

"Jack, please." Ianto shook his head and held it immediately.

"Let's take a look at that." The doctor stood up and carefully removed Ianto's bandage. He thoroughly examined the wound and then applied a big patch on it before he sat down on his chair again.

"It's just a laceration. It should heal without any complications. But you should definitely go to bed. You look like you are about to fall asleep every moment."

"I also feel like that. Thank you." Ianto stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

"You're welcome. Take care and don't agree to every stupid idea of your boyfriend."

"I can hear you, you know?" Jack pouted.

"I know." Doctor Greenhill smiled at Jack and shook hands with him, too.

 

They left the hospital and Jack had to laugh. "Oh, thank god... I was scared, you know? But it's just a laceration."

"He... he thought we were a couple."

Jack abruptly stopped and looked at him. "Yes...?"

"It... felt kinda good." Ianto carefully took Jack's hands. "You were so worried about me. Is... is this still just an affair or is it... something more?"

"Ianto..." Jack squeezed his hands. "You do mean a lot to me and I couldn't bear to lose you. I know that I will but... I just hope to see you grow old, you know? Us... that won't work forever. You deserve someone to grow old with."

"I don't want that. I only want you."

"I can't die. I can't age..." Jack brushed his face with one hand. "It's just..."

"I know that I can't stay with you forever. But I at least want to stay with you for the rest of my life."

Jack couldn't help himself. These words touched his soul and let tears flow out of his eyes. He hugged his lover tight and kissed his cheek. "Then let's stay together", he said crying. "Let's enjoy every day we've got."

"Yes." Ianto held him close and stroked his back. "Please move in with me."

Jack nodded. "I will. But you do the laundry."

"You wish." Ianto gave him a clout. "I need to rest. I'm hurt."

"For now." Jack grinned and slowly separated from him again.

"For now." Ianto nodded a little.

"Listen... I'm really glad that you are okay." Jack placed a hand on his cheek.

"I said that I'm just tired."

"Then let's go to bed. I'll stay and hold you."

"That sounds amazing." Ianto smiled happily.

"I am amazing." Jack winked.

"I know." Ianto took his hand. "That's why I want to be with you."

"You're pretty okay, too."

"Thank you."

They shared a long and loving kiss before they got back into the car. Ianto fell asleep before they even reached his apartment so Jack just carried him upstairs. It was quite a challenge to unlock the door with his lover in his arms, but Jack managed to do it without waking even waking him.

Carefully, he placed him onto the bed and put out his shoes. Ianto murmured something about strawberry cake and started cuddling his blanket. It made Jack smile. He put out his shoes as well and laid down next to him. With a warm smile he pulled Ianto in his arms and leaned his head on his'.

He had been afraid to fall in love again because it always ended in loss and pain. But some people were worth it. And Ianto was definitely one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I absolutely fell in love with Torchwood, especially with Jack and Ianto. I know, I'm late to watch it but better late than never, right? xD  
> So, I've had so many Janto ideas and it kinda turned to my second OTP, next to JoSeb. So I'll also write a few fanfictions about them. :D  
> I hope you enjoy this one. x3  
> As always, I'm sorry for Grammar mistakes. qvq
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


End file.
